Careless
by Asterisked
Summary: Souichi awakes from yet another Tetsuhiro-filled dream, and some feelings are worked out in the night.


Hey guys, I deleted all of my Tyrant stories from a few years ago, and since I've been asked a few times to repost them, I felt bad and am uploading them back onto this site, although under a different name. Of course, at the time of first posting there had been less volumes out, so most of my stories take place between volumes six and eight, I believe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tatsumi Souichi awoke in the dark, startled by a loud cry. His eyelids flew open in surprise, and he sat up quickly, gasping for air. Sweat poured down his face, his heart beat was erratic, his face hot- remnants of yet another desire-fueled dream. He lay back against his mattress, and let his breathing calm to a normal rhythm, thinking murderous thoughts about his kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. His 'friend'. His stupid, idiotic, moronic, _homo_ friend that had been, for some awful reason, causing Souichi to have naughty dreams several times a week. The dreams always started off fairly typical for Souichi: work at the university, talking with Kanako in their old home, or throttling Kurokawa. And then...Morinaga would show up, no matter the situation. Suddenly the air quality of the dream would grow thick and heavy, almost muggy. Souichi's body would grow warm, his skin would begin to prickle in awareness and anticipation. His heartrate would pick up dramatically, his pulse jumping out of his skin. His arms and legs would begin to tremble. Before Morinaga even spoke, Souichi was already turned on. From there the dream got embarrassing explicit, so much so that later, when he was awake, Souichi would wonder how he even knew such perverted acts. This night was no exception; he woke up sexually stimulated, his body already prepared for the deed.

He realized with revulsion what had woken him up. _I cried out in my sleep. God dammit.._

Unfortunately, this marked a whole new chapter in Souichi's sexy dream saga- he had never verbally expressed what was going on as he slept, and he took it as an omen._ It's going to get worse if I don't stop this...even if he says "it's different with me", I'm still...acting like a fucking homo. _Souichi's throbbing erection, a gift from Morinaga's dream hands, was proof of this.

Souichi lifted the twisted, damp sheets gingerly away from his body, stifling a moan when they brushed against the head of his member under his pajama bottoms. He stood shakily, muttering curses under his breath, and looked at the alarm clock on his bed stand. 3:45 am. _Shit...I'll never get back to sleep now.. _

He stumbled as quietly as he could out into the hallway of the apartment that he and Morinaga shared, glancing apprehensively at his kouhai's door as he neared it. He knew he was being paranoid, but that didn't stop him from creeping as silently as a ghost past the door, taking care not to wake Morinaga. He recalled the last time Morinaga had discovered Souichi in this condition, and that memory alone was what kept him quiet as he slunk to the bathroom.

Almost as soon as the door was shut and locked, Souichi stripped out of his wet pajamas, hating the feeling of the damp fabric sliding off his his skin. He glanced into the mirror before getting into the shower, and was startled by his own appearance. His hair was a mess; it clung to his skin some places, and in others it stuck up in careless strands. His face was flushed, his eyes reflecting his embarrassed arousal. But the thing that made him most uneasy was the rigid erection between his legs-the undeniable proof that he was turned on. Souichi had now seen this reflection quite a few times in the early morning, but each time he was shocked and repulsed to see himself this way. He gritted his teeth and looked away, disturbed, and stepped into the shower.

Tetsuhiro lay in his bed and listened to the sound of his Sempai showering. He had woken up a few minutes earlier to the sound of Sempai yelling in his room, and was, for the third time this week, wondering what the hell was going on. Why would Souichi keep needing to shower so early in the morning? _I thought we had gotten past his sneaking around me... _There had been a time when they first started to live together where Sempai would purposely shower earlier in the morning, before Tetsuhiro woke, so that he could avoid the younger man. Tetsuhiro had hoped that this would have stopped, and that Sempai was less paranoid, but...how else could he explain this situation?

Tetsuhiro sat up, unhappy and tired, and listened to the sound of the water falling in Sempai's shower._ I keep wondering if I should go out there and confront him...and then never do it. I know he'd just get mad, or make up some stupid excuse. But I...seriously thought we had made some progress. I mean, he opened the door himself last time we...he held onto me, kissed me... _

The younger man felt a flush of desire at the memory. His Sempai had been so sexy, so willing...it made him so glad he perservered for four years to get this. It was a strange situation, Tetsuhiro had to admit. He had had an undeniable crush on Tatsumi Souichi, which was pointless as the man despised homosexuals. Tetsuhiro had nearly resigned himself to never having any physical love with Sempai; he knew it was impossible, something that wouldn't have even happened if it were the end of the world. But now, the impossible was happening right in front of Tetsuhiro's eyes, and he was confused. Happy, but confused. The fact that he could give so much pleasure to Sempai in bed was still so unfathomable. And yet it was the truth that Sempai had squirmed, thrashed, cried out, and came under him as many times as a lover would.

Realistically, they were lovers in every way that the term was defined as, besides one. Sempai had never actually said anything in a way that would directly show Tetsuhiro how he was feeling. Sempai still always tried to get out of sleeping with him, even if in the end he gave in. So, was Sempai's heart not into it? Was he just capable of receiving physical satisfaction from anyone, even men? Tetsuhiro's chest hurt thinking that. He severely hoped that it was only him that could do it for Souichi, him and only him. During their last sexual act together, Sempai had said that a stranger couldn't do that to him, but he had never said that it was only Tetsuhiro that made him that way.

Tetsuhiro sighed in frustration. _I never knew having Sempai would be so fulfilling, and so aggravating. _

The sounds of running water in the bathroom stopped.

After meticulously towel-drying his hair, Souichi wrapped the towel around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. Steam rushed out of the door as he emerged into the cooler hallway, and he shivered, nipples quickly peaking. He suddenly needed a cigarette, badly.

With a sigh, he reached back into the bathroom and grabbed his robe. Souichi threw it over himself, loosely knotting the ties, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and a lighter off of the counter and trumped to the window in the living room. Leaning on the windowsill, he picked out a cigarette, lit it, and took a deep drag. The flavour and the smell of the nicotine instantly relaxed Souichi, and he looked lazily outside at the buildings in front of the apartment. _Ahh.._

This moment of piece was so satisfying. His life had been so stressful as of late; even during the day, Souichi had trouble being around Morinaga. If his kouhai got too close to him, Souich would violently jump back, flushing; if Morinaga accidentally touched him, Souichi would feel a rush of heat at the spot where he was touched, and he would make an excuse and leave the room. Sometimes, even when Morinaga spoke, Souichi would get inexplicably uncomfortable, remembering the words that voice spoke to him during more intimate times. _I just can't take this...I don't understand it... _

And now Morinaga was even invading his sleep, the only time Souichi was truly alone.

Souichi watched as a young couple outside jogged down the street, their fluorescent coats the only light besides the white moon above them. _Look at them. There's nothing weird or unusual about that relationship, besides them jogging so fucking early in the morning. _

He flicked his cigarette stub out of the window, for once not living up to his usual religious anti-litter policy. He was just so damn tired.

Souichi heard a creak in the floorboards behind him, and spun around quickly, pulling the sides of his robe together insecurely. _Shit._

Morinaga stood a few feet behind him, his face slightly obscured by the darkness. Even though he couldn't see his expression, Souichi felt curiosity emanating from his kouhai, and sure enough:

"Sempai...what is going on?" His voice was rough, laced with hurt.

_Whoa, what? Why does he sound like that? _"Uhmm...I was.." Souichi glanced back out the window, fishing for an excuse. His eyes found his still slightly glowing cigarette butt on the dark ground, and he decided that would do for an excuse. "I woke up, and felt like a smoke. That such a big deal?"

Now the aura around Morinaga was not that of curiosity, but irritation. _Uh oh_. "Sempai, look. I know you've been getting up and showering in the early morning for a little while now. Can I just ask why? Is it because of me? Are you..avoiding me...?" Souichi could almost hear the unspoken _again? _at the end of that question.

_Shit. I didn't know I woke him up every time! Why the hell does he have to be such a light sleeper? _"I..uh..just wanted to do it earlier so that I could..sleep in later.." Souichi said feebly, knowing full well that really didn't make much sense. _Wait a minute, _he realized_, I don't have to tell him anything!_ "Besides," he added with a bit more confidence, "it's none of your damn business!"

Morinaga stepped forward, coming into the light of the moon from the window. He was wearing only pajama bottoms, his expression a mixture of pain and conformation. "Sempai, by saying that it's none of my business, you're basically just told me that it_ is_." He shook his head, amazed and saddened.

Souichi glared at him, irritated that he could never worm out of explaining things to Morinaga. _I have to get away...he can NOT know the reason why I've been doing this! I'll DIE if he finds out! _Souichi stalked forward, intent on making his way past Morinaga, but Morinaga flung an arm out at the last minute. Souichi walked right into it with an annoyed grunt, and was about to chew his kouhai out when the arm blocking his way snaked around his chest, pulling Souichi to Morinaga's body.

Souichi felt the heat of Morinaga's bare torso from his back and flushed. He immediately started to struggle. Unfortunately his kouhai's arms were completely rigid around Souichi, utilizing that freaky strength of his. "Let go of me, you moron!" The older man spat, tossing his head back and glaring up into Morinaga's face. _Please._

Morinaga stared down into his Sempai's eyes, silent. Souichi glared back, not blinking, and the two remained that way for a few tense seconds. _What is he looking at? What does he want, God dammit?! _Souichi cursed him in his head, and hoped that his hatred would show in his expression, as for some reason speaking seemed like the wrong thing to do. Morinaga broke the silence.

"Why were you showering?" He asked, his voice sounding calm, but Souichi could hear something delicate in the cadence of it; something that would snap if Souichi did not give him the correct answer.

"I..." Souichi looked away, his face flaming. _Shit, I have to tell him something reasonable, just not about him... _He swallowed, and made his eyes meet Morinaga's. "I've been having a lot of...fuck, a lot of wet dreams, okay?" He was thoroughly embarrassed telling Morinaga that, and it wasn't even the full truth. He hoped to God that Morinaga would take that and leave him alone.

The dark-haired man's eyebrows came together in amazement. "Are you serious?"

_Ohh...thank God..._ Souichi thought in relief. _He took it_.

Morinaga blinked, a small smile grew on his face. "You've been having sexy dreams? Ahaha, that's actually really funny!" He laughed, and Souichi flushed even deeper. He felt the urge to throttle the man clutching him.

Morinaga let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were avoiding me! Ahh that makes me feel so much better." He let go of his sempai abruptly, spun him around, and placed his mouth on Souichi's, his soft lips melting to the shape of the other man's taunt ones.

A wave of heat emanated from their lips, and it fired through Souichi's body like lightening. He jerked his head back, and broke away from Morinaga, fear clear on his face. Morinaga's face grew dark, and he snapped "So you ARE avoiding me! I could see you in the day, running away every time I got too close! And really, as if you have wet dreams! What's wrong? What's going on?!"

Souichi flinched. _Fuck!_ The delicate wire that Souichi had been walking on had broken, and something had changed in Morinaga's eyes.

"Sempai, I'm going to _make _you tell me. If it's about me, I WILL find out what it is." He eyes burned into Souichi's as he strode forward and grabbed the back of Souchi's head, his fingers twining in his long hair.

"Wait! Wa-" Souichi cried in desperation, but it was too late. Morinaga forced his mouth onto Souichi's, his lips now rough and demanding. Souichi felt the expected jolt of desire, and pushed against Morinaga's chest, denying it and him. Morinaga somehow grabbed both of Souichi's hands with his one free hand and twisted them behind Souichi, effectively stopping his escape. Souichi tried one last time to break free by stomping on Morinaga's foot, but he missed and lost his footing. Morinaga let go of Souichi's hands and quickly swept Souichi into his arms before his Sempai fell. Their lips had not parted throughout this entire struggle, and now sealing Souichi's fate, Morinaga slipped his tongue into his Sempai's mouth.

Souichi tasted Morinaga, that terrible, intoxicating flavour, and it broke all of his urge to escape in an instant. He opened his mouth wider, moving his own tongue willingly in time with Morinaga's. Autopilot took over, and as usual, Souichi did not care. He threw his arms over Morinaga's shoulders and crushed his body to his kouhai's chest, still in his arms. Probing each other's mouths, Morinaga walked them to his room. He placed Souichi on his bed, and temporarily broke their contact in order to clamber over top of his sempai. He pressed his elbows and knees into the mattress under them and aligned his body so that it was barely touching Souichi's, their chests lightly meeting and parting as they both breathed.

"Now," Morinaga said, in a voice heavy with desire, "what aren't you telling me?" He bent and kissed Souichi's lips briefly, and moved down his jawline, towards his ear. Souichi, already short of breath by this point, gasped as Morinaga's lips reached his ear. "Nnn..nothing.." He stammered.

"Oh?" Morinaga's hands left the mattress and made their way to Souichi's body. He tugged off Souichi's robe, and Souichi really didn't have the strength to stop him. The robe slid to the floor just as Morinaga's finger grazed one of Souichi's nipples.

"Ah!" Souichi cried. Morinaga didn't grab or play with the nipple, but instead teased Souichi by simply letting the tip of his finger touch the raised peak very lightly, and blew on it slightly with his mouth. Souichi squirmed. _Oh my god...this is driving me crazy, just touch it or not! _ His irritation and arousal must have been showing on his face, because Morinaga asked again "What aren't you telling me?"

_Fuck..I can't take this! _Souichi thought desperately as the back of Morinaga's fingers ran lightly down his ribs, not exactly touching, but just enough to leave trails of icy pleasure in their wake.

'"FINE!" Souichi burst out, "Fine! Damn it Morinaga, fine! I keep dreaming about THIS, okay?! This right here! And then I need to take a fucking shower because I wake up LIKE THIS!" He screamed the sentences at Morinaga, and then hid his face into Morinaga's pillow, which really wasn't much help, because it smelled like him.

Morinaga on the other hand just sat on the bed, speechless. His mouth hung open as he processed what Souichi had said, the words making very little sense in his head, and then all at once, perfect sense. And it was hilarious.

"Heh..eheh..." Morinaga began to giggle, slightly delirious with relief and love for the man lying next to him with his face buried in his pillow. His giggling turned into full blown laughter, and he couldn't stop. "Haha ahhahahaha haha...!" He clutched the sheets in desperation as he tried to breathe past his laughing.

Souichi emerged from the pillow, his expression so livid the air surrounding his face could have been on fire. He watched Morinaga's strangled laughter on the bed next to him, and for the first time in his life, wished murder wasn't illegal. _That fucker. I'm going to DESTROY HIM!_

Morinaga raised his head from where it had been bowed against the bed just in time to dodge Souichi's fist of death and grab the arm attached to it. As soon as Morinaga's skin was in contact with Souichi's again, Souichi's physical strength annoyingly began to decrease. He bitterly resigned himself to glaring daggers at his kouhai, hoping that his look alone would kill the younger man.

Souichi received no such luck.

"Ahh Sempai..." Morinaga said with a serene smile, his expression all love. It was a startling contrast to Souichi's expression of murderous hatred.

Morinaga once again leaned towards Souichi's body, and this time, opened his mouth and ran his tongue on Souichi's nipple. He sucked and pulled on it with his lips, and as though this were an anti-venom, Souichi's urge to kill rapidly vanished. _Uhnn!_

Each tweak of the nipple sent a flash of heat throughout his body, and Souichi arched his back in response. Morinaga ran his hand up and down Souichi's torso, caressing and massaging his sempai's skin as he went. Souichi's hands were entwined in the sheets under him, pulling and tugging the fabric with every wave of pleasure took his body.

"Ahhn...uhh..." Was all he was able to articulate, and these moans were all Morinaga wanted to hear. Morinaga himself was approaching being fully hard, and despite how loose his pajama bottoms were, he felt restrained in them. He paused in his ministrations, his mouth leaving Souichi's skin. Morinaga reached down and pulled off his pajamas, and sighed in relief as the cool air embraced his erect member. Souichi lay on the bed, panting, and feeling equally caged in his towel. Morinaga swiftly helped him with that, and their clothes slid to the floor next to Souichi's discarded robe.

Morinaga looked down at them, naked together in the dark, and felt a surge of excitement and accomplishment. He leaned over Souichi, his mouth stealing the other man's lips. In doing so his cock laid directly on top of Souichi's, and he older man jumped in surprise. _His dick is touching mine!...I...that's never happened before. _But despite how that should have made him feel, Souichi did not feel turned off. He felt every inch of Morinaga's flesh against his own, felt how it made his body react, and decided then and there he was not going to think about anything else that happened that night. He was just going to go with it. He could deal with the damage later. Souichi wrapped his arms around Morinaga's back as their tongues danced, both of them emitting groans of ecstasy at the same moment.

Morinaga let his tongue leave Souichi's mouth by dragging it from his sempai's lips to his ear, while his hands crept down Souichi's body to his slick, precum covered member. He closed his hand around the shaft, and slowly dragged it up and down.

"Aaaah!" Souichi cried out, raising his hips in response to Morinaga's skilled hand. The older man thrust his hips with each stroke of Morinaga's hand, moaning and breathing in hitched gasps. His arms left his kouhai's back, and for the first time, traveled elsewhere. They ran up to his shoulders, and then down Morinaga's chest, pausing at his pectorals. The dark-haired man paused his stroking in utter surprise, and looked questioningly into Souichi's eyes.

His sempai's face was that of a person drowning in pleasure; his eyes were glazed, the lids half-closed, as though he couldn't care less about using them. He didn't even notice Morinaga looking at him. All that mattered to Souichi at that moment was how he was feeling. He _did _notice that Morinaga had stopped moving, and after a moment his eyebrows furrowed together. _No! Keep going! _Souichi let out a frustrated groan, and Morinaga understood. His hand resumed its pumping, and Souichi's hands were busy against Morinaga's skin.

It only took Tetsuhiro a few seconds to get used to the fact that Sempai was touching him-it had been something he had wanted only for forever. He gasped and moaned as Sempai's fingers grazed his nipples, caressed his stomach muscles, felt their way down his arms. He tried to concentrate on giving Sempai pleasure as well, but he kept getting distracted by the feel of Sempai's touch on his skin.

"Aahh..Sempai...you're so great tonight.." He stammered, speaking for the first time in what had been several minutes of wordless foreplay. He usually was quite vocal during sex, but tonight it felt like words were not enough.

Sempai clearly thought the same thing, because all Tetsuhiro got in response was an undignified grunt as Tetsuhiro stopped stroking Sempai's member and moved his hand down to the other man's entrance. He inserted a finger dripping with precum into Sempai, stretching and teasing the place where he would soon be embedded. Sempai stopped tracing his hands down Tetsuhiro's body and simply held onto the man's back as he worked his entrance, letting out cries and short bursts of breath as Tetsuhiro touched that place inside of him again and again. He was so sexy, Tetsuhiro was almost at his limits of endurance._ I just want to be in him... _An idea formed.

"Sempai, I'm going in now." Tetsuhiro said excitedly, and Sempai merely nodded in agreement, even knowing he wasn't fully ready. Tetsuhiro placed the head of his penis at Souichi's entrance, and slowly pushed inside. It was tighter than ever in there, and Tetsuhiro let out a deep throated drone as he slipped his whole member in there at once.

"Guh-!" Sempai cringed, and Tetsuhiro grabbed Sempai's body in a intimate embrace as Sempai shuddered and came with astounding force. _Aha, so he does like it to hurt a little..._Tetsuhiro began to thrust, enjoying the feeling of Sempai's strong muscles gripping his cock as he moved. Sempai's breathing hitched with each thrust, letting out moans that came deep from in his chest burst from his lips.

"Aahh, uuh, mmmhn, yess...yes, Morinaga! More!" Sempai breathed into Tetsuhiro's ear, and Tetsuhiro willingly obliged.

Souichi found himself crying for more, and he didn't care. This weird, unnatural pleasure what all that Souichi wanted in that moment, and he wanted more. Each thrust of Morinaga's cock sent him flying; his head bobbed up and down, his mouth sucking in air as much as possible. His arms were wrapped around Morinaga's hard body, a body easy to grip, a body as hard as his. All too soon, or so it felt, Morinaga inhaled sharply, and all along his body Souichi could feel his kouhai come.

Morinaga collapsed over Souichi, and the two merely laid there, skin to skin, and slowly resumed breathing at a normal pace. Morinaga shifted slightly to allow his member to leave Souichi, and then tucked his face into the long-haired man's shoulder, sighing contentedly. Souichi felt so very sleepy, so tired, and Morinaga was so warm after their mess together...his eyelids dragged shut, and just before he fell asleep, he had an ominous thought:

_What now? _


End file.
